Uta no Prince-sama: The REAL Maji Love 2000 Percent
by CuddlyChristina
Summary: How things really played out during the Happy Pulse in the last episode of Maji Love 2000%. (Probable crackfic / Haruka x STARISH / PWP) (Complete)
1. The REAL Maji Love 2000

Author's note: Yeah, that part of my brain is tingling again - must be 'magnificent huge orgy' season. Only this time, I'm not going all out and making it explicit like I did with Making Love, Not War (Kill la Kill) and Sweet, Steamy Revenge (FE: Awakening). Instead, I'm gonna do something a little different and revamp the ending in the last episode from Maji Love 2000% and make things tamer. Now, it may be short, but it's pretty sweet nonetheless. And more importantly, this fic is to celebrate the fourth season of UNP.

Oh, and I don't own anything from Uta no Prince Sama, either.

That said, aside from being my first crackfic (kind of), enjoy!

 **The REAL Maji Love 2000% (OR: My take on the Happy Pulse in the last episode)**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka Nanami opened her eyes slowly, and discovered that all her clothes were gone. She gasped, and noticed everyone else were naked, but the music was still blaring.

After that trippy space sequence where everyone was happy and nude and enjoying themselves, she had no idea it would come down to this. "Where did our clothes go?" she asked.

Otoya Ittoki couldn't believe it either: "It looked like our singing was so powerful, it stripped everyone down to their birthday suits."

"But...but what should we do?" she asked.

He simply shrugged, that is, until a girl in a green Celtics shirt and jeans arrived on the scene via umbrella a la Mary Poppins. It was the authoress herself, having unexpectedly inserted herself into this fanfic you're reading!

After clearing her throat, the mysterious authoress asked, "Will every single one of you just fuck already?! Seriously, end the last episode of Maji Love 2000% with a big orgy! Ask Kill la Kill, they did that, too!"

Otoya and Haruka looked at the girl, and then at each other, before they embrace and lock lips together. The authoress then turned to Cecil and all the other idols and said, "Don't just stand there, join these two! And don't forget Tomochika!"

The authoress simply smiled and told everyone else, "Don't be afraid to join in on the fun!"

Otoya and Haruka were already making out, until Syo and the other idols decided to have their turns with her. As everyone else decided to partake in the continuance of the Happy Pulse, the authoress decided to exit by leaving them behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now I know what you're thinking: Should I continue it? If I do, I may do an individual chapter for each of the idols! Tell me what you think, okay?

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	2. Otoya's Private Duet

Author's note: So much for short and sweet and keeping things tame, I guess.

Okay, let me give you a heads up: the rating's been changed to M. Also, forgot to put the usual cover and tidbits and blah blah blah. Also, this chapter picks up where the Happy Pulse left off (the previous one was just for humorous giggles).

Oh, and there will be cameos from characters from other shows and other games, I kid you not.

 **The REAL Maji Love 2000%**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Otoya's Private Duet**

The moment they floated over to each other as the Happy Pulse continued, Otoya and Haruka's lips collided, until they stared straight into their eyes, before he said, "I love you, Haruka."

This surprised the pink-haired girl, but she smiled back and said, "I love you, too."

"But I want to do more than just make love to you; I want my performance with STARISH to be extra special." he replied.

"You mean...?" she asked.

"We've got lots of condoms for everyone, and we're gonna use them, too!" Syo Kurusu exclaimed.

"And we'll be able to take our turns with you." Cecil Aijima added.

Haruka smiled and nodded, before she said, "If you must...will you be my first? My...only first?"

Otoya beamed before he kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her as he laid her on her back. One of his hands were able to squeeze one of her noticeably large breasts, while using his other hand to finger her entrance.

She gasped as she allowed him to do his thing, though she was also noticing the other STARISH members encircling them, watching them with great interest, and eager to have a turn once she and the red-haired idol were finished.

"I wonder..." she managed to say, "where did all our clothes go?"

"No need to worry." Otoya told her with a smile, giving her another kiss. Haruka melted into the kiss, and held onto him as his digits kept plunging into her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, somewhere in New Jersey, Meatwad was flipping through channels, until he reached the channel where the huge space orgy known as the Happy Pulse was going on. Taking out a bucket of popcorn, he began eating it eagerly.

That is, until Frylock entered the living room, and asked, "Meatwad? What are you watching?"

"This is some good TV." the meatball replied.

"Good TV?! This is porn! You shouldn't be looking at it!" the bag of french fries exclaimed, obscuring the television so that Meatwad couldn't see.

"Hey, I wanna watch it!" the meatball said with a pout.

"No you're not!" Frylock replied.

"Did somebody say PORN?!" Master Shake asked, as he hurriedly entered the living room.

"Dammit, Shake, you were planning on watching this, too?!" the bag of french fries asked.

"What?! I was just bored, so I gotta check it out!" the milkshake exclaimed, before shoving Meatwad off the couch. Upon sitting on the couch, he took the bag of popcorn from Meatwad and started eating hungrily.

"Seriously, there's tons of naked people getting it on in some wacked out space realm or wherever the hell they are." Master Shake said.

"It's called an orgy, and to be honest, you shouldn't be watching it." Frylock responded, before he immediately turned off the television.

"HEY!" Master Shake and Meatwad were mad, and decided to visit Carl to check out the channel. "C'mon, Meatwad, we've got a grand show to watch at Carl's house! Gonna be bigger than all those Vegas shows!" the milkshake exclaimed.

However, Meatwad had a change of heart and said, "Naw, I'm gonna go draw on some coloring books." before he went to his room. Master Shake rolled his eyes, and went on his way.

Frylock let out a sigh of relief, before changing the channel to something much more sophisticated: Downton Abbey!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Otoya's fingers went faster, and he was eager to make Haruka climax for the first time. She bucked her hips and moaned sweetly as she let go, allowing her juices to coat his digits.

He gave them a taste, and reveled in its sweetness, before he mounted her after getting a condom from Syo and putting it on. Teasing her entrance, he slowly entered her, allowing her to bite her lower lip in slight pain.

"I hope you're allright; I didn't want to hurt you, to be honest." he told her.

"It did hurt, but...I'm very glad that you're my first, Otoya." she replied.

They both smiled before he began to move inside of her at a slow, gentle pace. Of course, she heard Tomochika call out to her, telling her that everything felt amazing, especially when STARISH's performance turned everything into a full out party of sheer ecstasy.

Haruka agreed with her, and was even more gladdened that not only Otoya was to be her first, and for her to his as well, but knew that the other boys of STARISH were ready to love her as much as he did.

She tugged at his hair as they kissed yet again, wrapping her legs around him. At the same time, a sphere began to form around the two, and it was red in appearance.

This allowed them both to keep going within the sphere, and while it was a vibrant red, the sphere disappear, and once the next STARISH member was up, it would show up once again.

Otoya moaned her name as his movements quickened, his hands holding hers as he stared into her eyes. Haruka was writhing in sweet pleasure, overwhelmed by the immense sensations building up.

However, their limits were approaching soon, and it wasn't long before the sphere glowed a bright red before the other STARISH's members's eyes. The two lovers inside were now glowing red as they finally sought their release.

She cried out his name in bliss, and as they reached their summit, they laid there in the shining, twinkling void. To her surprise, numerous spheres were beginning to appear, each containing a man and a woman.

Otoya pulled out and smiled, before he kissed her forehead, and said, "I love you."

"I love you too." she replied, smiling back.

As the red sphere started to dissipate, he reluctantly got off of her, and the second STARISH boy was ready to mingle with Haruka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm probably gonna continue this story with the following sequence, as the boys of STARISH get their turn with Haruka one by one: Masato, Tokiya, Ren, Syo, Natsuki and finally Cecil.

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	3. Masato's Private Duet

Author's note: Here's a fact: I was gonna write this fic down on the day after the last episode of Maji Love 2000 had aired, but I was too caught up writing other fics to care. Let's just say this is a very belated fanfic in the making.

Oh, and I don't own ATHF, who made their cameo in the previous chapter. And I don't own the Simpsons, the cameo of the day, either.

 **The REAL Maji Love 2000%**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Masato's Private Duet**

Haruka was still laying on her back when she gasped as she felt a pair of lips caress her inner thighs, and raised her head to get a look at who was pleasing her. She was finally able to notice that it was Masato Hijirikawa who was now engaging in foreplay with her.

Was this really the purpose of the Happy Pulse? Spinning and loving to their heart's content? She had to know.

His lips traveled upwards, kissing her stomach, before he reached her breasts. He leaned in to kiss the sides of them before he captured one of her nipples with his mouth, making her moan his name.

Haruka arched her back as she let him go at it, her hands sinking into his blue hair as he suckled each of her breasts. At the same time, one of his hands made their way to in between her legs, and it wasn't long before his digits sunk into her.

"You're so...gentle, Masato..." she said between sweet moans.

Letting go of her breasts, Masato looked up at her and smiled. "And I always will." he replied. "Clearly, you're the most beautiful woman I had ever met in my life." he added.

His fingers dug deeper into her entrance, allowing her to tilt her head from side to side as he went downwards. He sunk his tongue into her, taking hold of her thighs as he tasted her for the first time.

As the other STARISH members watched, Tomochika floated over to them, and was able to mount Otoya. She took his length, which was now slowly hardening thanks to her touch, and he sighed sweetly as he let her.

Haruka noticed her friend cavorting with the red-haired idol, and smiled before she turned her gaze back to Masato. While his tongue probed her, he even rubbed the sensitive bundle of nerves atop her femininity, sending another jolt of delight down her spine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in Springfield, Illinois, Homer Simpson was trying to find a movie to watch on the television. That is, until he found a channel that had the Happy Pulse still going on.

His eyes widened in surprise at first, but drool began coming out of his mouth as he said, "Mmm...boobies..."

Suddenly, Bart Simpson entered the room and exclaimed, "Ay carumba! Get a load of those boobs!"

"Bart, I told you to not watch things like this, it's for adults only!" Homer told him.

"Aw, come on, man! Milhouse and I are always watching this kind of stuff!" the boy replied.

"Bart, I want you to leave the living room, and go up to your room and watch kid-friendly TV." the father said.

A brief silence filled the air, until Bart suddenly had an idea. "If you're not letting me watch this, I'm gonna go to Milhouse's place. See ya!" he said with a grin before he took off, riding out the house on his skateboard.

"Why you little...!" the grown man yelled, until he slouched back on the couch and said, "At least I got this television all to myself again."

A content smile appeared on his face, but just as he was about to enjoy the show, Marge Simpson came into the room, and gasped. "Homie, what is this disgusting filth you're watching?!" she asked with an angry expression.

Homer took notice of her presence, and simply said, "D'oh!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haruka, dug her hands into Masato's hair yet again as he continued, bucking her hips and too eager to let go. She eventually let out a series of gasps as she threw her head back, and his name escaped her lips as he feasted upon her sweet honey.

Once he had his fill, he was given a condom and mounted her as soon as he put it on, before sliding into her womanhood for the first time. Even though she had given her innocence to Otoya, it still felt like her first time all over again.

Masato held onto her waist as he began to move nice and slow within her, examining her flushed form as he thrusted within her, all the while letting out ragged breaths. A sphere would form around the two once again, only this time, it was blue in color.

He captured Haruka's lips in a searing kiss, one of his hands reaching one of her breasts as he gently squeezed it. A small moan escaped her mouth as she noticed his actions, and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's an honor to be doing this with you...I love you, Haruka..." he told her with a genuine smile.

"Masato...I love you, too..." she replied, a smile also forming on her lips.

The two kissed once again, before he decided to pick up the pace. Though the sphere probably blocked it from her view, she could hear Tomochika moaning in sweet bliss as she was already riding Otoya.

The pink-haired girl slowly slid her tongue into his mouth, and silently encouraged him to do the same. Their tongues dueled with each other, and his thrusts were now becoming more frenzied.

As the sphere began to glow blue, so did Masato and Haruka as their climaxes seemed inevitable. She held onto him, and they both moaned into each others's lips as they simultaneously reached their breaking points.

Filling the condom with his essence, he even felt her muscles spasm before she came. Breaking the kiss, and upon pulling out, he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek as the blue sphere dissipated before he left her side.

It wasn't long until the third STARISH member was up next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the way, each of the STARISH members have their own unique (?) style of lovemaking, just so you know. Anyways, be sure to keep your fingers crossed for the next chappy!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	4. Tokiya's Private Duet

Author's note: Other than tweaking the story description and mentioning the Happy Pulse in the previous chapters (because this is where this story takes place: the Happy Pulse!) and even adding some new text to the last chapter, thanks for waiting!

And uh, there is a bit of yaoi going on, but then again, everyone in the Utapri universe is bisexual!

Also, I don't own anything from Superjail!, the cameo of the day.

 **The REAL Maji Love 2000%**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Tokiya's Private Duet**

A pair of strong arms encircled Haruka before she looked at who was embracing her, and smiled as she noticed his familiarity. Tokiya Ichinose was smiling down at her before he kissed her on the nose, making her giggle shyly.

Pressing her lips against his, the two shared a long, passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around him. At the same time, she felt one of his hands trace the outline of her womanhood, prompting a small gasp to escape her lips.

Though she was hesitant at first, she reached for him, slowly stroking it as she kept her gaze towards him. Tokiya sighed softly, allowing her to continue, and even pinched at one of her nipples with his thumb and index fingers.

"I think...I think this more than just the Happy Pulse...I think this is heaven..." she said through breathy gasps.

"So do I, and so do the other members of STARISH." he replied.

While they continued their foreplay, Ringo was watching the whole show, letting out a squeal of delight as he said, "This is so exciting...I wish there was a partner I can canoodle with during the Happy Pulse!"

And to his surprise, Ryuuga had approached him, proceeding to kiss him full on the lips. They ended up embracing each other, and before they knew it, a sphere began to form within them.

Haruka had briefly witnessed them, before she turned to face Tokiya again, and held onto him as they both continued to please each other. As they locked lips once more, he boldly slid his tongue into her mouth, surprising her at first, but ended up complying as she let hers dance with his.

Nearly everyone that was spinning during the Happy Pulse had now begun to participate in the now gigantic orgy, spheres forming left and right. Sooner or later, a sphere would eventually form once the two finally consummated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in the newly formed Superprison, the Warden (after having successfully gotten laid with the Mistress during the 'Stingstress' episode), was sipping on a glass of champagne, walking through the corridors and examining the cells containing the prisoners, both male and female.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks when he arrived at the mess hall and discovered a group of male prisoners fighting over what appeared to be a moderately sized television.

"Just what are they arguing over, anyway? What's on the TV that's making them so excited?" he asked himself before he approached the group.

His eyes slightly widened in surprise as he spat out his champagne, and what he saw on the TV was the remarkable Happy Pulse coming into play. Biting his fingernails, the Warden was anxious to join the group of prisoners in watching TV, but he was also worried that the Mistress might walk in on him, and think he's a major pervert for watching such things.

So he had come up with a third option: to surprise the Mistress by showing the Happy Pulse to her!

He immediately exited the mess hall, and made his way to her, who was relaxing at the tower and enjoying herself with some wine. She noticed him barging into the private room, where he said with a grin, "My darling Mistress, there's something you can't take your eyes off of, and it isn't just me!"

"Really? Must be the new invention that the alien twins are making with their own distaff counterparts." she replied.

"Nope...it's this!" the Warden said, before flipping on the switch to the large, HD television, and this prompted the Mistress to stare straight at the television, the Happy Pulse still intact on the screen.

"So what is this all about, anyway?" she asked.

"Would you mind if we got off to this, mon cherie?" he said, taking her in his arms.

At first, she seemed skeptical, but rolled her eyes and smirked before she kissed him deeply, bringing him to the bed as the television remained on for the rest of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tokiya managed to say Haruka's name in a low voice as he felt his limits silently approaching, and leaned in to kiss the nape of her neck as he sped up his digits's movements. She mewled as she grinded her hips against his fingers, and it wasn't long before she let go.

He took his digits out, and was able to sample her delicious fluids, just like Otoya and Masato did, and then took her by surprise by flipping them over. She blushed at first, but was more than willing to lower herself onto him after she placed a condom on his length.

She let out a shaky moan as he filled her to the brim, and upon placing both hands on his torso, Haruka began to ride him a slow, steady pace. While she was at it, she could almost hear Ringo and Ryuuga moaning together as they made love in their own sphere.

"I love you, Tokiya...I love you so much!" she managed to say to Tokiya.

"Oh, Haruka...I love you, too..." he replied as he cupped her buttocks with his hands.

He began thrusting upwards within her, groaning in sweet rapture alongside her as another sphere started to form around them both. This time, the sphere was purple in appearance.

Haruka arched her back as she gyrated on top of him, her breasts bouncing and swaying with every move she made on him. The sight built up Tokiya's excitement even more, and wound up squeezing her buttocks gently, then strongly, and that sequence would continue.

The sphere would then glow its respective color, and both the two lovers were even glowing a vibrant purple. This was a sign that they were ready to reach the summit, and as they finally did, she cried out his name as she threw her head back.

Following suit, he gasped as he came into her, and when she collapsed on top of him, he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, before they eventually separated. And thus, a fourth round with the next STARISH member came into play.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's a new chapter coming soon, so please be patient!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	5. Ren's Private Duet

Author's note: Nothing new, but thanks for waiting, as always!

Also, I don't own anything or anyone from Diabolik Lovers, though I do own the Winchester sisters (even though none of them make an appearance).

 **The REAL Maji Love 2000%  
**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Ren's Private Duet**

Haruka suddenly felt herself lifted up, and found herself being embraced by Ren Jinguji. He could only give her a broad smile before pressing his lips against hers, and she ended up wrapping her arms around him.

Breaking the kiss, he told her, "I'm gonna make you see stars like never before, my lady."

"Really...?" she asked, her eyes widening inquisitively.

"Oh yes." he replied, before proceeding to cup and squeeze both of her full breasts with both hands.

The pink-haired girl let out a small sigh of delight as she allowed Ren to fondle the twin mounds before him, until he decided to have one of his hands go downwards. Sliding a digit into her secret area, he even latched onto one of her already hardening nipples.

Haruka tilted her head slightly upwards as he continued to please her with his fingers as well as his mouth, until she brought one of her hands to his gradually hardening masculinity. She gazed into his eyes as he let out a small, muffled groan as he let her.

He looked up at her and asked, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

She simply replied, "It was with Tokiya..."

Ren raised an eyebrow and smirked, before he claimed her lips in another hot kiss. As his digits began to move a little faster, so did her hand, as they continued delighting in each others's reactions.

Haruka was even able to notice the members of Quartet Night - Reiji, Ranmaru, Ai and Camus - hooking up with four different women, and letting spheres form around them. Since everyone was in space, she believed the spheres were like planets.

Reiji and his partner were engaging in sex with him on top, while Ranmaru and his girl were doing it while she was on fours. Ai and his partner engaged in foreplay, while Camus had his girl on top.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in the Sakamaki residence, Ayato Sakamaki and his wife, Yui Sakamaki (nee Komori), were trying to find a romantic movie to watch together. They had brought some popcorn and takoyaki, and even some soda to the mix, so that it felt like a movie theater to them.

"Are you sure there's anything romance-themed to watch on TV?" she asked.

"Of course I am, geez! Rose insisted that we check out 'Roman Holiday'; she thought it was a very good film." he replied.

As he impatiently flipped through channels, trying to find the one where the film was being shown, he suddenly reached the channel where the Happy Pulse was still going on. He dropped the remote and his jaw dropped, before she followed suit, a gasp escaping her lips.

"A-Ayato? What...what is this...?" she asked.

"I have no idea...but from the looks of it, it's a huge space orgy!" he exclaimed.

"Uh, I...I think you need to change it; besides, we have a movie to watch, and I didn't make popcorn and takoyaki for nothing!" she replied.

However, a small thought came to Ayato, and he turned to Yui and asked, "Hey, you wanna skip the movie and watch this instead? I think it's pretty erotic."

This surprised her at first, but as she pressed her index fingers together, she replied, "Um...S-Sure. That would be nice."

The red-haired vampire grinned, before he playfully pinned her to the bed and kissed her almost passionately.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With their climaxes on the rise, Haruka and Ren sped up even further, and when they finally came, she moaned his name while he groaned hers. Her thighs began to leak with more of her sweet juices, and pure white essence shot from him.

Pulling his digits out, he asked, "Did you enjoy that?"

"Mmhmm..." she replied, nodding her approval.

"Good, because it gets even better." he said, placing her on all fours.

She turned her head to face him as he teased her entrance after sliding on a condom, before sliding into her with ease. He groaned softly as he felt how overwhelmingly tight she was, even if she had already made love to Otoya, Masato and Tokiya.

"Ren...I love you..." she said between gasps.

"And I love you too, my lady..." he replied.

One of Ren's hands reached her waist, while the other began to squeeze one of her breasts. He delighted in how large and perfect they felt in his hands, and knew that the others were lucky their songwriter was quite well-endowed.

As he slammed into Haruka, a brand new sphere formed around them, only it was orange in color. He also leaned in to kiss her yet again, and managed to snake his tongue into her mouth, which prompted her to do the same.

Their tongues now mating together, he moved even harder and faster, holding onto her as he felt the sphere glow brightly. At the same, Ren even noticed that he and his lover were glowing a bright orange as well.

He slid a hand in between her legs, where he took Haruka by surprise by rubbing the great pearl that topped her womanhood. This made her move her hips in a circular motion, moaning his name.

"Come for me, my lady..." he told her.

"R-Ren...!" she managed to say.

She immediately yelled out his name as her summit was reached, which prompted Ren to follow suit, still clinging to her as he shot himself inside of her while clenching his teeth. When they were finally satiated, he pulled out and turned her around, so that he embraced her once again.

Giving her one last passionate kiss, he left her side, and she patiently waited for the next STARISH member to have his turn with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Needless to say, I really wanted to see a reverse harem going on at the end of Maji Love 2000%, and have it continue on even further in Revolutions and the upcoming fourth season. Anyways, there'll be a new chapter coming around the corner!

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	6. Syo's Private Duet

Author's note: I'm gonna stop writing fanfics when this one is finished...

...

APRIL FOOL'S!

Seriously, I love writing fanfics, I totes do. Anyway, I don't own anything or anyone from Free!, the cameo of the day.

 **The REAL Maji Love 2000%**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Syo's Private Duet**

Syo had floated over to Haruka, where he surprised her by hugging her from behind. She gasped, but turned her head and saw him with a small smile.

"Syo...?" she asked.

He simply kissed her deeply, before he replied, "I'm really ecstatic that I'm up next; by the way, are you enjoying the Happy Pulse?"

"Yes...it's amazing." she told him, smiling back.

"That's great, because I want it to last forever." he said, squeezing one of her hands.

Haruka nodded, before they shared a more passionate kiss. Upon breaking the kiss, he was able to fondle her breasts with both hands, and proceeded to lick and suckle her hard nipples. She shuddered as she nearly dug her nails into his shoulders, overwhelmed by his touch.

He then let go, and it was clear that he was aroused thanks to his actions, prompting her to lower down to take his hardening shaft with one of her hands. Her eyes now curious, she began stroking him off, allowing a sweet sigh to escape his lips.

At the same time, she also brought her other hand to in between her legs, letting her digits slide into her entrance. She let out a gasp and a moan as she continued, looking up at Syo with a smile.

He looked down at her and smiled back, before she decided to run her tongue across his length a few times. Finally, she took him into her mouth, and although this was the first time she'd perform oral sex, her previous trysts with the other STARISH members had given her enough experience.

Bucking his hips, Syo moaned her name as he let her do her thing, surprised at how decent she was when it came to pleasing a man. Nevertheless, she was able to take in his reactions.

While she was picking up the pace, Haruka even discovered Tomochika having her way the other STARISH members that already had their turn with the pink-haired girl. She smiled, before she took more of her lover with her mouth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Gou Matsuoka was already cleaning out her apartment with Miho and Chigusa so that she could move in with her new husband-to-be. Since her brother Rin had a wife of his own, it was about time his little sister found the man of her dreams.

Letting out a tired sigh, she decided to take a break, and invited her friends over to watch a little TV. Upon turning on the television, she and the others gasped as their eyes widened, witnessing the Happy Pulse in action.

"Oh my! I've never seen anything sexually explicit on normal TV before!" Chigusa exclaimed.

"Neither did I...in fact, this is probably the first time I saw a man naked!" Gou added.

"I bet if you saw your husband in his birthday suit for the first time, you'd probably be embarrassed, but not as embarrassed as you are now." Miho said with a chuckle.

"Miho!" Chigusa exclaimed, smacking the top of the teacher's head with a rolled up newspaper, prompting Gou to laugh.

Suddenly, the moment the red-haired girl returned her gaze to the television, she couldn't help but blush brightly, before she stood up, prompting Miho to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Um...all of a sudden, I have the urge to have a little 'me-time'..." the newly engaged woman replied. "You girls can resume packing things up..." she added.

Chigusa and Miho raised their eyebrows in suspicion, before Gou exited the living room, making her way to the bathroom to let out a little 'tension'. However, her pals decided to switch of the television and get back to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Syo ran his fingers through Haruka's hair, gently tugging at it as he was feeling his limits rising by the second. He kept his gaze down on her, groaning her name as he found release.

He felt white liquid entering her mouth, and she willingly drinking every bit of it, before she reached up to him and gave him a passionate kiss. Soon, Haruka would then be turned around, and placed on all fours, and it wasn't long for him to mount her after he put on his condom, entering her in one fluid motion.

"I didn't know you weren't a virgin." he said.

"Otoya deflowered me, remember?" she replied.

Syo briefly looked over at Otoya and the others before he replied, "Right..."

Placing both hands on her hips, he began to thrust into her, a light groan escaping his lips. He also leaned in to kiss and suck at the nape of her neck as he kept his slow, sweet pace.

Haruka mewled sweetly, taking hold of his head as she kissed him full on the lips, slowly snaking her tongue into his mouth. This surprised him at first, but he ended up complying as their tongues began to entwine.

One of his hands traveled to one of her large breasts, cupping and squeezing it with great relish as started picking up the pace. A new sphere would also materialize, and it was pink in color.

Her moans and heavy breathing were in sync with his, and she was also able to encourage him to keep going. He did just that, and at the same time, both Syo and Haruka were now glowing a shade of pink, indicating that their orgasms were near.

"I love you, Syo!" she called out.

"I love you too, Haruka!" he replied.

She cried out as she climaxed, and he could only hold onto her as he followed suit, until he pulled out and the rest ended up landing on her buttocks. Letting out a happy sigh, he kissed her on the cheek before he returned to the other STARISH boys as she awaited the next one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, I'm kind of lax as of lately when writing ending notes here.

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	7. Natsuki's Private Duet

Author's note: Thanks for waiting!

By the way, I don't own anything or anyone from Family Guy, the last cameo of the day.

 **The REAL Maji Love 2000%**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Natsuki's Private Duet**

"Haru..." a voice called out to Haruka.

When she found where the voice was coming from, she noticed that it belonged to Natsuki Shinomiya. He smiled as he embraced her, wrapping his strong arms around her almost tightly.

"I feel so nervous about doing this with you, Haru..." he told her.

"I'm nervous, too." she replied. "But then again, Otoya and the others showered me with their love and affection, and I'm sure you'll do the same."

Natsuki smiled despite a small blush, before leaning to capture Haruka's lips in a warm, passion-filled kiss. She returned the kiss as well, and ended up straddling him whilst he was on his back, her inquisitiveness getting the best of her as one of her hands reached for him.

He gasped as he allowed her to take charge, taking the time to briefly fondle one of her breasts. As he began to grow harder at her touch, he noticed her turning around, her butt exposed right in front of his eyes.

Haruka then stroked him some more, until she proceeded to run her tongue across his length, earning a moan from the bespectacled blond. Natsuki even decided to return the favor, sliding a digit into her entrance, and making her cry out in mixed surprise and pleasure.

He marveled at how wet she was, even more wetter than ever compared to the other trysts she had with the other STARISH members. Adding another finger to the mix, he bucked his hips as he leaned in to taste her.

She moaned sweetly as she felt his tongue sink into her femininity, all the while not only using her mouth to please him, but also placing his length in between her breasts out of sheer curiosity. The lovers continued their foreplay, willing to continue the Happy Pulse together with everyone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Brian (now a literal guardian angel from heaven since his death from Life of Brian) and Stewie (whom Brian's the guardian angel of) were watching television at home. When the show they were watching ended, they decided to flip channels, trying to find something else to enjoy. The babysitter Peter and Lois hired was already talking on the phone, so she wouldn't be aware of their actions...right?

The next channel they changed to immediately surprised the duo, prompting the young boy to spit out his glass of milk and asked, "What in the hell is this?!"

"I don't know, but I think this is supposed to be erotica." the dog replied.

"E-E-Erotica?!" Stewie stammered.

"So what do you think we should do? Should we keep watching, or do we change it?" Brian asked.

"I don't know!" he replied. "But I sure as hell am not watching this nonsense!"

The babysitter was already finished with the phone, and entered the living room. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "You shouldn't be watching this-ooh!"

She then noticed the people engaging in the Happy Pulse orgy, and was able to sit in between Stewie and Brian. "I'd like to watch this alone if you don't mind." she told them.

This surprised the duo, but they complied and left the living room. The dog then asked, "So what now?"

"Well, if the babysitter's too busy with the telly, we might as well as make some mischief around the neighborhood...or around the town...or even around the city! Come on!" the young boy replied, before they decided to come up with another one of their craziest ideas, much to Brian's dismay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grabbing hold of her buttocks, Natsuki dove in, his tongue plunging into her even further. A muffled moan escaped Haruka's lips as she sped up her actions, already aching with excitement and the need to be loved once again.

His eyes widened a bit as he wound up expressing into her mouth, and she swallowed it whole, just like she did with Syo. At the same time, she gasped as she followed suit, and he was eager to lap up her juices.

After they were satiated with their foreplay, she turned around, facing him. After she obtained a condom from Syo, she pressed the tip of his masculinity against her entrance, before slowly lowering herself onto him.

They let out mutual sighs of bliss as she began to ride him slowly but passionately, moving her hips in tandem with his. Natsuki's hands reached her buttocks yet again, squeezing them as he watched Haruka bounce up and down while on top.

Her hands would take hold of his, and they gazed deep into each others's eyes. A new sphere would form with them inside, and it was yellow in appearance and color.

"How I dreamed of doing this with you, Haru..." he said with a smile.

"Me too...I love you, Natsuki..." she replied.

"Haru...I love you, too..." he said.

Haruka then leaned in to kiss him deeply, letting him wrap his arms around her almost tightly. Natsuki began to speed up, as the sphere was beginning to glow some more.

Snaking her tongue into his mouth, she was surprised when he ended up tonguing her back, despite his initial shyness. Her breasts pressing against his chest, she moaned into his lips as her riding began to intensify.

Soon, the two of them would glow a bright yellow, as the glowing indicated that they were on the verge of another orgasm together. Indeed, Haruka arched back, squeezing her own mounds as her moans began to skyrocket in pitch, before she came crashing down.

She and Natsuki simultaneously came together, almost like never before, until she fell onto him, allowing them to ride out their climaxes. He smiled at her before they reluctantly separated, and there was one boy left to love Haruka.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nothing like ending this story with a bang once I get the final chapter up, right?

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


	8. Cecil's Private Duet

Author's note: Well, this is the moment you've been waiting for: the final chapter to The REAL Maji Love 2000%. Expect straight, yuri _and_ yaoi to come into play!

Now, concerning everyone in the Happy Pulse: Who wants cake and sandwiches?

 **The REAL Maji Love 2000%**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Cecil's Private Duet**

Tomochika was able to reach Haruka, where she gave her an unexpected kiss on the lips. "I'm sure that STARISH is going to win the Utapri award after all this." she told her.

"I think so, too..." the pink-haired girl replied.

The two girls then locked lips together, sharing their first kiss, until Cecil floated over to the two girls. After both girls broke the kiss, he leaned in to kiss the manager deeply, and watched as the red-haired girl spread her friend's legs apart.

Tomochika then slid her tongue into Haruka's entrance, hungrily tasting her fluids. To her surprise an overabundance of her juices was coating her thighs, so she took the opportunity to 'clean' them.

The pink-haired girl gasped and dug her fingers into her friend's cherry-colored hair, allowing her to continue. At the same time, Cecil kissed her yet again, all the while stroking himself while getting off to her moans.

"This is beyond heaven, Cecil...I think...I think if I climax again and again, this Happy Pulse will end, and I don't want it to end." Haruka told him.

"Indeed." he replied, proceeding to cup one of her breasts.

She bucked her hips, letting Tomochika continue her service. As curious as she was, she was able to locate the other STARISH members, but to her surprise, they were now mingling with each other.

Tokiya was with Otoya, giving it to him in the missionary position, while Ren had Masato on top, and finally, Natsuki and Syo were engaging in a little frottage, and spheres were beginning to form for each of the pairs.

Haruka smiled as she took in the sight of the handsome men making love to each other, before biting her lower lip in delightas the red-haired girl continued.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, in a luxe apartment suite, the authoress was watching the whole Happy Pulse play out, all the while munching on a bag of popcorn. She had been watching the Utapri awards, but didn't expect things to turn into a major sexual romp.

Suddenly, the phone rang, and she answered it. "Hello, this is the Authoress." she said.

"So you must be CC, yes? Um, I hate to be a bother, but, as convoluted as it may sound, concerning that very very first chapter, you know, before the continuance of the Happy Pulse, did you bring that umbrella back to Mary Poppins?" the voice asked.

"Why, yes, I had. Thank you for asking; so, is there anything you wanted to talk to me about?" the authoress replied.

"Yes: did the chapter with Otoya really pick off where the Happy Pulse left off?" the voice asked.

"Of course, duh. The very, very first chapter was for humorous purposes." she replied.

"There's one more thing I want to ask: you don't suppose you got a boatload of stories that you have to churn out?" the voice finally asked.

"Well, yeah, but I've been so focused on my erotic fanfiction that I hadn't had the chance. But at least I'm sometimes updating Rise and Fall of the Hellbeast and BR2: The Game, the latter being a spiritual sequel to the manga version of Battle Royale." the authoress responded.

"Oh, okay. But...you wouldn't by chance, happen to have that poster of Mettaton EX hanging around, would you? Because I know you have it...and I want it back, dearie." the voice said.

Having dropped her popcorn, the authoress was able to simply say, "Oh, **shit**."*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sinking her tongue in further, Tomochika looked up at Haruka, whose breasts were now licked and sucked by Cecil. It was clear that she was on the verge of losing it, and it showed.

"T-T-Tomochika! C-Cecil! Ooh...!" she called out.

The pink-haired girl then let loose, her honey emanating from her femininity, and allowing her friend to lick it all up. She smiled up at her, before letting the dark-haired idol have his turn with the manager.

Placing Haruka into his lap, Cecil was given a condom from Tomochika, and after sliding it on, carefully slid into the pink-haired girl. She gasped as she began to ride him slowly, almost sensually, as her friend watched, fondling her own breasts as she did so.

The idol and the manager were able to kiss each other, starting off slow at first, but he eventually let his tongue duel with hers. She wrapped her arms as well as her legs around his waist, moaning into his lips as she kept the pace going.

A new sphere began to form with the trio inside, and it was yellow-green in color, its intensity indicated by Haruka's movements. She allowed Cecil to bury his face in between the valley of her breasts, and she stroked his hair as they held onto each other.

"I love you..." he managed to say.

"I love you too..." she replied.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Haruka?" Tomochika asked.

"I am..." her friend replied.

Haruka then started riding the idol faster than ever, and within seconds, the two were now glowing a yellow-green tint. He moaned into her chest, the tension building up between him and the manager.

Cecil then let out a small grunt as he came into her, and she would follow suit a moment later, calling out his name, before she sank into his strong arms. The manager sighed sweetly as he pulled out, before he finally spoke.

"It's about time STARISH completes the Happy Pulse by lavishing you with all our love and devotion." he said.

"Really...?" she asked.

He nodded, before the other six STARISH boys, after having their own blissful trysts with each other, joined him in encircling her with their muscular bodies. Tomochika grinned before she began watching, her own excitement building up.

Otoya locked lips with Haruka's, while Masato kissed her toes; Tokiya was licking at her fingers, as Ren was sucking her right nipple; Syo was biting at the nape of her neck, Natsuki was fondling her left breast, and finally, Cecil was tasting her sweetness.

"You're all here...it's so amazing...I feel like I'm going to black out!" she said between gasps of indescribable bliss.

Indeed, their actions would give her the most amazing orgasm she had ever experienced. And then, her eyes began to slowly close...

...until she opened them and found herself and everyone else back in the stadium, with their clothes on. And the last episode would continue like usual.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Whoops, I'm breaking the fourth wall!

Now, special thanks to anyone who's favorited and reviewed this story, and here's a bonus question: which cameo was your favorite?

Now if you excuse me, I have to play nice and not kill Muffet. (I don't own anything from Undertale, by the way)

With love for my fans,

Chrissy


End file.
